No Longer Solo
by garekinclong
Summary: Akaashi takkan menyelidikinya sendirian lagi. [ BokuAkaWeek 4 ; Day 4/Prompt 'Assassin' ]


Akaashi takkan menyelidikinya sendirian lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ No Longer Solo ]**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

Alternate Universe. Fast pace. Less desc. Typo. Etc.

For **BokuAkaWeek 4**

 **Day** / **Prompt** : 4 – Assassin

 **Bokuto** Koutaro / **Akaashi** Keiji

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Pembunuhan di tempat gelap?"

Kantor polisi wilayah Kanto dibanjiri laporan kehilangan orang dan penemuan mayat tak dikenal dalam satu daerah yang sama. Entah itu anak mereka, pacar mereka, bahkan sampai pembantu mereka.

Anehnya, orang yang hilang keberadaannya pun mayat yang ditemukan selalu berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Dan kini, Akaashi Keiji, salah satu polisi terpercaya akan taktik cerdik pun sigap dalam bertindak, menerima titah dari pusat untuk menyelidiki guna mengakhiri laporan yang selalu datang layaknya air mengalir.

"Benar, Akaashi- _san_ ," Akinori Konoha, salah satu polisi yang bertugas memberikan berkas laporan terkait beberapa kasus yang diduga berkesinambungan, menjelaskan secara sekilas, "kasus ini diduga pembunuhan di tempat gelap karena, menurut salah satu detektif, apabila semua lokasi penemuan korban dicari titik temunya, maka lokasi sepi di distrik ini diduga tempatnya."

"Hmm..." Jemari membolak-balik halaman laporan yang diringkas tebal, Akaashi membaca secara teliti dan memikirkan apa yang hendak ia perintahkan—mengingat ia salah satu polisi berpangkat tinggi di kantor polisi ini, "Aku akan melaporkannya pada Pak Kepala dan menyarankan agar kita bertindak secepatnya. Tidak, akan kuusahakan kita bertindak saat ini juga."

"Kuharap begitu, tapi Kepala sepertinya enggan mengirim banyak tenaga. Akaashi- _san_ sendiri tahu, 'kan, kalau kasus ini bertabrakan dengan kasus pencurian beruntun di toko emas sewilayah Kanto?" Konoha menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya Pak Kepala sendiri lebih fokus ke kasus itu karena... yah, kemungkinan teringkusnya lebih besar daripada kasus pembunuhan misterius ini, bukan?"

"Tapi kasus ini lebih banyak merenggut banyak nyawa. Apa Pak Kepala terlalu gila menuruti pejabat karena kasus pencurian emas?" Akaashi hampir mempertemukan kepalan tangan dengan meja, tetapi berakhir dengan membanting kumpulan laporan ke lantai, "Tidak apa. Aku akan berusaha membujuknya untuk memberi perintah."

Melihat Akaashi meninggalkan ruang kerja sambil menenteng laporan yang sebelumnya ia banting, Konoha hanya mampu berkata, "Semoga berhasil."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

' _Kalau kau tetap berniat untuk mengakhirinya, kenapa tidak selidiki saja sendiri!?_ '

Itulah yang dilontarkan Kepala Polisi pada Akaashi.

Seruan penuh emosi itu benar-benar membuat Akaashi harus menyelidikinya sendiri, tanpa membentuk barisan tim penyelidik secara terperinci. Ia tahu, kalau diam-diam membentuknya, sudah pasti ia akan mendapat sanksi.

Terkadang, Akaashi bingung mengapa ia menjadi polisi. Tekad kuatnya selalu dihadang perintah yang mampu menuntutnya untuk patuh tanpa memandang mana prioritas penting dan mana kasus yang bisa meningkatkan kesejahteraan masyarakat.

Tetapi kebingungannya tak pernah berujung pada penyesalan.

Akaashi, dengan pakaian biasa—ia hanya akan berseragam lengkap apabila penyelidikan individu kali ini membuahkan suatu petunjuk yang berharga—mengambil langkah nekat untuk datang ke lokasi yang disebut sebagai 'titik temu' dari laporan Konoha beberapa jam yang lalu. Jalanan menuju distrik minim penghuni itu masih ramai pada jam delapan malam.

Ketika ia sampai pada perempatan dimana patok pembatas distrik satu dan distrik lainnya berdiri, Akaashi tidak mendapati seorang pun berlalu-lalang di sana.

' _Tunggu, coba pikir. Kalau sesepi ini—bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan korban untuk dibunuh? Apa mereka menculik dari daerah lain, lalu melakukan aksi pembunuhan di sini?_ '

Awalnya, Akaashi ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Ia tahu, kemungkinan untuk kembali dengan selamat hanya sebesar 10%, tetapi... siapa tahu?

' _Demi masyarakat, Keiji,_ '

Atau lebih tepatnya, demi mengurangi berkas laporan yang sama.

Akaashi menapakkan kaki memasuki distrik sepi penghuni itu hanya dengan satu pistol di pinggang dan kartu tanda polisi di saku celana. Selebihnya, hanya tekad dan nyali yang terus menyala.

Tetapi semua tidak berjalan lancar kala telinganya mendapat bisikan misterius dari belakang.

"Oh, Pak Polisi sudah datang~?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Begitu mata sipit itu mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi setelah kesadarannya hilang, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah seseorang jongkok di depannya dalam kondisi kurang penerangan.

"Apa..."

Tuturan Akaashi terhenti begitu menyadari kedua tangan diikat pada tiang berdiameter 30 cm, serta pergelangan kaki yang diikat tali tambang. Tubuh Akaashi mulai kesemutan.

"Halo, Pak Polisi," Akaashi mendengar suara pemuda yang bersumber tepat di depannya, "sedang jalan-jalan, ya? Atau melakukan penyelidikan sendirian? Yang mana, hmm?"

 _Suara yang menyebalkan_ , Akaashi mulai merasa kesal, "Lebih tepatnya jalan-jalan berujung penyelidikan."

"Oooh, bisa, bisa," siluet kepala itu mengangguk paham, "tahu aku, Pak Polisi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak ada niatan untuk berkenalan."

"Wah, pasti Pak Polisi tidak pernah kencan buta, ya? Kaku sekali!" suara tipikal pemuda itu terbahak sekeras mungkin pun memekakkan pendengaran. Kalau bisa, Akaashi ingin kedua tangannya dilepas hanya untuk menutup lubang telinga.

Tapi, mana mungkin Akaashi seperti itu? Lebih baik kedua tangan bebasnya melakukan aksi lain.

(Tidak, itu yang sedang dipikirkan Akaashi sekarang. Melepaskan diri dari kekangan tali tambang saja sudah membuat otaknya terkuras. Benar-benar 'penculik' yang awas situasi.)

"Kalau tidak pernah, memangnya itu lucu? Kencan buta bukan hal yang penting."

"Hey, hey, hey. Tidak penting, hm? Pak Polisi bisa berkata seperti itu karena sudah menemukan pendamping hidup atau..."

'Pemuda' itu menyalakan pemantik tepat di depan hidung Akaashi. Menampakkan raut wajah misterius yang selama ini bersuara _menyebalkan_.

"...pangeran kesepian?"

Akaashi memotret wajah yang ada di hadapannya dalam benak. Dalam kondisi apapun, ingatan yang kuat lebih membantunya untuk menyelesaikan kasus lebih dari apapun. Tapi kalau bisa, ia ingin menangkap orang di depannya ini tanpa susah-susah mengingat.

...Itu pun kalau orang ini berhubungan dengan kasus yang tengah didalaminya.

 _Langsung blak-blakan atau tunggu waktu yang lebih tepat?_ , Akaashi memutar otak dalam lima detik untuk memikirkan perkataan apa yang akan ia tuturkan.

 _Blak-blakan saja._

"Aku Bokuto Koutarou, kalau kau penasaran," ujar si pemuda memperkenalkan diri tanpa Akaashi tanyai, "kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa aku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, bohong!"

"Serius."

"...Ugh, terserah."

Akaashi baru menyadari kalau 'penculik' ini agak unik. Bodoh, tapi mengintimidasi.

"Yang aku pikirkan hanya... apa kau dalang dari aksi pembunuhan perempuan sampai jasad mereka sulit diidentifikasi?"

"Oh?" Bokuto, nama 'penculik' itu, mengerjapkan mata selaku tanggapan spontan, "Bukan pertanyaan itu yang kuharapkan. Coba tanya hal lain."

"Ck, hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya 'dimana aku sekarang'? 'Siapa orang yang tawanya tampan sekali itu'? 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku seorang polisi'?" Bokuto menyuarakan segala pertanyaan dengan intonasi berbeda—yang entah mengapa, membuat Akaashi berpikir kalau orang ini pantas jadi aktor. Mungkin.

"Entah, aku tidak minat bertanya."

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya aku kurang beruntung menangkap polisi sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kaulepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakiku ini? Kau bisa menangkap orang lain yang mampu memenuhi harapanmu."

"Hm? Tangan dan kaki?"

Bokuto melirik ke bawah. Dua kaki Akaashi saling menggaruk punggung kaki satu sama lain. Api pemantik mulai diredupkan, hingga Akaashi tak bisa melihat secara jelas apa yang hendak Bokuto lakukan.

Sampai ada sensasi basah yang menerpa permukaan kulit bagian punggung kaki, Akaashi menyadari bahwa sapuan lidah tengah membasahi salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Tungg—apa—"

"Dingin?" Sapuan itu terus menggelitik kaki. Celana Akaashi digelung sampai tungkai atas, yang mana membuka 'jalur' yang baru. Bokuto, yang dirasa Akaashi gila, menjilat kulit halus Akaashi yang rajin mandi pakai sabun wangi sampai ke paha.

Akaashi melenguh tanpa sengaja.

"Oh, pergelangan kakimu. Pasti sakit, ya, diikat pakai tali tambang?"

 _Kaupikir?_ , Akaashi menahan suara—tak ingin mengeluarkan desah memalukan itu lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Usai Bokuto melakukan segala tindakan seenaknya di saat Akaashi tak mampu berkutik apa-apa, Akaashi hampir tertidur karena kepalanya sudah kelewat panas untuk memikirkan taktik agar keluar dari kekangan ini secepatnya.

"Pak Polisi," panggil Bokuto—yang tanpa Akaashi sadari, 'penculik' itu duduk menyender pada tiang tempat tangannya terikat.

"Ya, Bokuto Koutarou?"

"WOOW KAU HAFAL NAMAKU!?"

 _Aku benar-benar meragukan kalau orang ini termasuk otak pelaku pembunuhan_ , Akaashi menggeleng pelan.

"Pak Polisi tahu perihal Kepala Polisi yang lebih memprioritaskan kasus pencurian emas di pusat kota?"

"Tentu saja aku ta—tunggu, kau tahu hal itu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Kaupikir siapa aku?"

 _Siapa saja yang penting bukan ibuku_ , Akaashi membalas dalam batin.

"Sebenarnya," Bokuto ancang-ancang buka kedok, pemantik kembali dinyalakan dan wajah seriusnya menjadi pemandangan yang harus disaksikan Akaashi, "aku salah satu petugas yang terlibat dalam penyelidikan kasus tersebut. Tapi di kantorku, aku menerima banyaaak sekali laporan kehilangan orang. Jadi kupikir, aku ingin dibebastugaskan dari kasus pencurian emas.

Namun, aku tidak diperbolehkan menyelidikinya dari atasan sektorku. Jadi, boleh aku mohon padamu untuk bekerjasama?"

Akaashi bingung sejenak.

Tunggu— _kantor? Laporan orang kehilangan?_ Bukankah itu keseharian Akaashi juga? Jangan bilang kalau orang ini...

"...kau polisi?"

"Polisi di pos utara. Jadi, aku minta bantuanmu, selaku polisi di kantor pusat wilayah Kanto, untuk bekerjasama. Aku bahkan tidak mau menculikmu hanya untuk negosiasi, tapi demi—"

"Aku baru tahu ada polisi konyol sepertimu."

"Aku takut kau menolakku seperti Kepala sektorku, apa boleh buat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menculik Kepalamu saja?"

"Gila kau, aku bisa kena pecat kalau begitu!"

Debat setelah pengakuan identitas terhenti kala keduanya mengatur napas untuk bicara biasa. Akaashi mulai berbicara kembali, "Tanpa kauculik pun aku juga ingin meringkus kasus ini. Entah kebetulan macam apa yang bisa membuat kita satu pikiran. Pak Kepala kantorku juga menolak untuk memberi perintah, omong-omong."

"Oh, begitu? Baguslah!" Senyum Bokuto merekah hingga filter menyilaukan (entah mengapa) mengalahkan nyala api pemantik, "Sepertinya kita harus berusaha menyelidiki di luar kuasa mereka. Kau berani mengambil resiko, Pak Polisi?"

"Untuk apa aku berjalan sendirian menuju distrik sepi itu kalau tak berani mengambil resiko."

"Pak Polisi mau rekrut partisipan lain? Aku, sih, tidak. Semua tenaga polisi benar-benar dikerahkan untuk kasus pencurian emas itu, kupikir hanya aku yang berani minta dibebastugaskan."

"Aku pun tidak—dan panggil aku Akaashi Keiji. Kau juga polisi, Bokuto Koutarou."

"Baiklah. Mohon kerjasamanya, Akaashi!"

Bokuto menjulurkan tangan sebagai simbol kontrak kerjasama tak tertulis antara dirinya dan Akaashi.

"...Bagaimana bisa aku berjabat tangan kalau kedua tanganku terikat?"

"Oh? Maaf, Akaashi! Hehe."

Dan keduanya mulai menjalin relasi kerjasama dalam satu tujuan yang sama.

* * *

 **a/n** : bagaimana perasaanmu terkena writerblock seharian sementara nekat ambil prompt sulit layaknya silidth. bagaimana.

karena sulit meninggalkan zona nyaman, maaf kalau endingnya berasa gantung atau kurang maksimal asdfhjdl

(((btw ganyambung sama promptnya hahahHAHAH)))

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca dan mohon maaf atas jalan cerita yang fast pace, tidak mengandung ending yang pasti, dan gantung berkepanjangan. Serta mohon maaf untuk kesalahan lainnya.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
